Total Drama Island: Fan vs Favs
by BabyCapricorn
Summary: The TDI campers are back but this time they’re working together against a new group of campers. Join 12 of TDI’s most favorite campers as they go against 12 fans for a chance at fame. Oc’s wanted and NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

_The camera zooms in on the old familiar sight of __Camp Wawanakwa where we see our host, Chris MacLean, standing at the docks with a smile on his face. Camp Wawanakwa looks the same only with some minor details; everything is rebuilt._

"What do you get when you bring in 10 new teens and pair them against 10 returning teens? The best season ever! Join 10 of Total Drama Island's favorite campers as they go head to head against 10 fans." Chris said into the camera.

_Camera flicks out then flicks back onto the cliff._

"With careful research and intensive amount of thinking we have picked the ten fans that will be going against their favorites. But here's one think that no one knows, they're competeing against their favorites to see who is the best."

_Camera turns to mess hall_

"And as for our campers that are returning, they don't know that they'll be working together to show these wanna-be who's the best. Who will be returning you ask? Well you just have to watch for yourself"

_Camera turns to Dock again_

"You can expect tears, pain, and extensive amount of drama! You'll be able to see the campers at their best, their worst and as we send them home on the Dock of Shame. And we'll have it all on camera" Chris Said laughing. "This is Total Drama Island: Fan vs. Favorites!"

**Name:**

**Nickname (if any):**

**Age (Must be teenager!):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Hair (color and style):**

**Eyes (shape and color):**

**Skin tone:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Body type:**

**Other about appearance:**

**Everyday clothes:**

**Night clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Accessories: **

**Who would they be friends with?:**

**Enemies with?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Skills/ Talents:**

**Strongest quality:**

**Worst quality:**

**Do they want to be paired up and if yes with whom (what type of person)?:**

**Past (before TDI):**

**Audition Tape (mandatory, but don't need to go into detail):**

**Favorite TDI Camper:**

**Least Favorite TDI Camper:**

_The 10 campers returning will be decided by the Favorite and Least favorite! But you can PM me if there are some campers you prefer to see_

_I'm only accepting 5 guys and 4 girls so first come first serve!_


	2. Notice

I've already picked the 4 girls and let's just say there were a lot to choose from. So just to get this out of the way….**NO MORE GIRLS!!!!!!!** I need guys now! But here is the last girl for the fans.

**Name: Jessica Garcia**

**Nickname (if any): Drama**

**Age (Must be teenager!): 16**

**Gender: female**

**Stereotype: Party Girl**

**Personality: she's very sweet and very friendly. She knows how to help people out but if you give her or her friends an attitude she'll give it right back!**

**Hair (color and style): long shiny brown hair with golden blond highlights and the end. Her bangs are off to the side**

**Eyes (shape and color): bright emerald green **

**Skin tone: sun tan, you can just tell she's from Spain**

**Height: average around 5'5**

**Weight: about 96lbs**

**Body type: she's skinny and curvy**

**Other about appearance: has a small heart birthmark on her neck**

**Everyday clothes: ****black hoodie jacket with silver and gold designs, a purple cami underneath, dark wash denim capris and black sneakers**

**Night clothes: ****hot pink cami top with matching shorts**

**Swimsuit: purple and silver bikini**

**Accessories: ****silver toned glasses on her head, charm bracelet**

**Who would they be friends with?: anyone who isn't a jerk, snob or prep**

**Enemies with?: jerk, snob or prep**

**Likes:**** to sing, dance, party, do gymnastics and have fun**

**Dislikes: ****people who play her and pretend to be who they aren't**

**Skills/ Talents:**** she can sing, dance, cook, clean, speak spanish and do gymnastics**

**Strongest quality: ****she's very flexible and can get out of anything. She is also quick on her feet and she's bilingual**

**Worst quality:** **Trouble and drama seem to follow her everywhere, literally**

**Do they want to be paired up and if yes with whom (what type of person)?: yes and she likes the rebellious type or the athletic type**

**Past (before TDI): She was born and raised in Spain until she was 8 so she has a slight accent and can speak spanish. Then she moved to Toronto. She's the only child and she lives with her parents, aunt and uncle and her twin cousins. Her mom is a high paid lawyer and her dad is a judge so she knows if she gets into trouble she's can't be touched. Her uncle is also a police officer and her aunt owns a spainish restaurant. Her female cousin is a model and her male cousin is in school to become an architect. Jessica has always been known for winding up into trouble because somehow her life is full of drama, good or bad. She has been doing gymnastics for 12 years so she can do a lot of stunts. **

**Audition Tape (mandatory, but don't need to go into detail): Camera shows Jessica sitting on a table at the park. "Hey TDI, you should choose me because let's just say I'll bring excitement and a lot of drama to the show" She gets up and starts to cross the street when a car comes speeding by and she dodges; landing on the curb. "Welcome to my life"**

**Favorite TDI Camper: Trent, and ****Leshawna**

**Least Favorite TDI Camper: Courtney *has never liked her, like Heather more then her***

Girls:

*Jessica Garcia

*Lucy creepe

*Nikki Leon

*Delilah

*Coraline Shay

Sorry if you're Oc didn't make it in. They might still be in but as interns!

Boys:

*

*

*

*

As you can see, we have a slight shortage of guys!

As for TDI campers….you'll just have to wait and see!


	3. I change my mind

After a long and carefully measured amount of time I have decided to accept 6 from each side. So there for here is the new list!

_**Girls**_

Jessica Garcia

Lucy creepe

Nikki Leon

Delilah Smith

Coraline Shay

Andromeda Blake

_**Guys**_

Kenny Hawkins

Zachary Burman

Mason Kelly

Derek Bemant

Mozart Squiteri

Derek Hershel

_**TDI Favorites**_

…..like I'll tell you just yet. I still need to tally them up =P

NO MORE PEOPLE!!!....ok I may need interns so I'll accept maybe just a few more for interns but no more as campers!


	4. Lights, Camera, Fans!

Ok here we go. Sorry if there are a few spelling errors, I'm typing with press on nails on my nails for Halloween. So yeah just letting you know. Oh and if you have any suggestions on challenges that you want PM me, I won't look over any that in the reviews. Oh yeah sorry its short but nails are effecting my typing. Sorry.

Lights, Cameras, Fans!

_The Camera zooms on to the dock __of Camp Wawanakwa where we see Chris on his cell phone_

"yeah I'm telling you this is going to be the best thing yet. Rating will go up and I can finally get my name off this show" Chris says into the phone, aware he's on camera

"Chris we're on" the camera guy says.

_Chris looks at the camera and throws the cell phone off screen._

"Welcome. As you all know this season is going to be the best yet. Not only are we have the returning campers coming back but we also have a big surprise for them. They will be going up against of fans. Of course to the campers back we told them that we were going to give them a free luxury cruise for all that we put them through" he said. He then started to laugh, "and they totally bought it."

_He laughs for another good minute _

"As for the fans they know that they're on the show. Well sort of. We told them that they would be meeting their favorite TDI camper so technically it's not a lie."

_The camera turns to a huge cruise ship coming in._

"Wow good timing" Chris said amazed. The ship docked and a guy around 5'10 with dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes walks out. He looks a little green in the face but other then that is ok.

"Derek you're looking…green" Chris said flatly. Derek only just walked by him.

"alright then, lets see who else is aboard." Chris said as a girl around 5'5 with brown hair that has blond hair lights at the bottom and emerald green eyes walks out.

"where's the night club?! Where's the party?! Chris you liar! You said we were going to party when we arrived" the girl said walking off the ship.

" yes…yes I am" Chris said with pride.

The girl started saying something in Spanish as she walked by him to join Derek.

"what did she just say" Chris asked. Someone off screen handed him a paper and he read it.

"oh man does this girl have a dirty mouth" he said putting the paper in his pocket. He focused his attention back onto the ship as the next guy walked off. He was at least 6'3 with dirty blond hair gelled into a faux-hawk and caramel eyes.

"ladies, Derek Hershel has arrived" he said looking around seeing no one. "What no party?!" he said with disappointment

"join the club" the girl said as she crossed her arms.

"hey mamacita haven't seen you on the ship in a while." He said walking off and walking over to her.

"I told you my name is Jessica and not to call me mamacita" she said.

"whatever you say mamacita" Derek persisted. He looked over at the Derek. "dude you look pale. Did you eat the fish?"

"shut it Hershel" Derek grunted.

"Tension building drama already? I like it!" Chris laughed as the next camper got off. She was 5'6 with curly red hair and almond brown eyes.

"Hey Candycorn!" Hershel shouted then whistled. Her face turned as red as her hair.

"this is Andromeda" Chris said to the camera. She shook her head a bit.

"Andy. Call me Andy"

"Ok then next person is…." Chris said waiting. The four looked at each other.

"there was suppose to be more?" Derek asked while still trying to keep his lunch.

"what do you mean?" Chris asked worried.

"well there was only the 4 of us on the entire trip. We thought that if there were any others they would be here by now" Andy explained.

"so if they're not on the ship where are they?!" Chris asked really worried now.

_Back at the pick up point, 8 teenagers are waiting around the harbor for the ship._

"Are you sure it hasn't already come yet" a girl around 5'3 with long brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"for the last time Delilah it hasn't come yet. Its 2 hours ealier" a guy that was 5'6 who had dark brown hair covered by a black hat and brown eyes said looking at the clock on his cell phone. The girl Delilah looked at it them at him.

"you do know that the date is wrong. Its not 2020 just yet."

"so we did miss the boat?! Nice going Mason" a girl who was rather tall and had really curly and thick black hair and dark brown eyes complained.

"shut it Mickey." Mason said tiredly.

_Back at Camp Wawanakwa Chris was in a panic. _

"Chef get the motor boat running" Chris yelled then turned to the camera. "we are experiencing some technical difficulties that we are attempting to fix." Chris then hurried off camera.

_The camera turns to the four campers so far. _

"Karma Chris its called Karma" Jessica said and Andy nodded in agreement.

"you said it mamacita" Hershel said putting an arm around her.

"do you seriously want me to push you into the water" Jessica said as she moved his arm off of her.

"only if you go in with me" he said with a smirk.

_**Will Chris and Chef get to the other campers in time? Who are the 12 TDI campers that are returning? Will Jessica push Hershel into the water? Stay tune til next time to find out on Total Drama Island: FAN VS FAVS**_ _**!**_


	5. Intervention!

**Thanks for all the reviews. In case you haven't noticed Derek *aka Hershel* has given the girls their own little nicknames. This is because he's a flirt/perv. So here is the list so you don't get confused later on:**

***Jessica: Mamacita (because of her Spanish roots)**

***Andy: Candy corn (because of her curly red hair)**

***Cora: Brainy (because she's really smart)**

***Delilah: Hoppy (because she's always trying to be the best)**

***Mickey: Playboy (because she reminds him of a playboy bunny)**

***Lucy: creepy**

**If you don't like these nicknames or prefer a different one just PM me and I'll change it**

**And yes Jenny is an intern, she just wont be in quiet yet. Sarah and Jay are also interns and anyone after that is an intern.**

**By the way, now that you know who is in, it would help if you can give me a preference as to who you want your characters to end up with that way I don't make anyone mad. I already have an idea for one couple but please PM if you have a preference. I'm serious I don't have time to go looking through the reviews so I wont look at anything in the reviews except bios for interns. I like to keep my readers guessing just so you know. Oh yeah they cant be any of the TDI campers, fans only! Give me at least 3 people you'd prefer to see your character with. **

**Now to continue! I wont say exactly who the 12 returning campers are just yet but I'll drop hints so hopefully you can guess. **

Intervention!

_Camera zooms onto Chris on a small motorboat with 8 teenagers and Chef, who is steering the boat. _

"Due to a slight error last time, 8 of our 12 fans were left behind. But thankfully Chef and I went to retrieve them" Chris said.

"well if Chef had put on his glasses and saw that he was missing 8 people then none of this would have happened" Delilah said, it was obvious that she was tired and mad which didn't help to her already bossy attitude.

"Don't make me turn this boat around" Chef said angrily.

"if you don't hurry this tin can up I'll sue" Delilah said.

"hurry it up Chef, we cant afford another lawsuit. We finally got my hair budget back to what it was" Chris said as Chef hurried the boat faster.

"are you really going to sue?" A girl beside Delilah asked.

"No but they hate being sued so might as well put a little fear into them while we're here" Delilah whispered.

_Camera turns to the four teens on the dock. Jessica and Andy are playing poker with Derek while Hershel watches. _

"Its official, I'm bored. I say we have some fun. What do you say Mamacita" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I say leave me alone and bother all the other poor girls that come off the boat" Jessica replied, not looking up from her cards as Andy folded her hand.

"I win again" Derek says taking the cookies (their bets) and pulling them towards him.

"well I'm out" Jessica said as she stood up and walked away from the group.

She looked out at the blue waters and wondered if they had time for a swim.

"who wants to go swimming?" she asked turning towards them.

"yes finally Mamacita is speaking my language" Hershel cheered.

Andy simply nodded her head and Derek agreed as well. The four quickly went to change.

_The camera zooms into a room where the guys are changing_

"so are you really into Jessica?" Derek asked pulling off his shirt

"nah not really. I mean she's hot but not my type really" Hershel admitted as he took off his shoes and proceed to take off his shirt.

"then why do you keep calling her Mamacita"

"Dude it's a long story"

_Camera flicks out and flicks into a room where the girls are changing. They are unaware of course. _

"So why do you like being called Andy?" Jessica asked talking off her black jacket and sun glasses.

"Because its so much easier to say then my regular name" Andy said taking off her bangles and shoes.

"True it really is" Jessica replied as she took off her shirt.

"so are you from another country or something. Because you sound like it. Sorry if I'm being rude by asking" Andy asked puling her hair up.

"its ok. Yeah I'm from Spain. I lived there until I was at least 8 years old" Jessica said taking off her pants.

"its cool. Hey is that a camera" Andy asked now noticing the camera.

_Jessica quickly grabs her jacket and starts swearing in Spanish. _

"Get that thing out of here!" she screamed

_Camera guys runs out for dear life. _

"I'll make sure the cops arrest you for that" Jessica continued to scream.

Camera turns to the dock where the guys are already in the water waiting for the girls. They finally come out in their swimsuits.

"Hey Mamacita, looking good" Hershel said whistling.

"you can look but you cant touch" Jessica said sitting down on the dock and putting her feet into the water.

_Andy takes off her sandals and jumps in_

"When do you think the others will arrive?" Andy asked

_Camera turns to a boat that is approaching the camp way too fast. _

"Jessica you may want to move" Derek said as she quickly got up

_The boat rams into the dock and Jessica falls into the water. A guy, around 6'2 with black hair with a tall Mohawk down the middle with the tip dyed red and brown eyes, climbs out of the boat and hurried over to help her. _

"you ok?" he asked as he help out his hand to help her out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kind of use to it" she said grabbing a hold of his hand and he helped her out.

"Mamacita are you alright?" Hershel asked

"Mamacita?" the guy asked looking at her.

"My name is Jessica. He just enjoys taking pleasure in calling me Mamacita" Jessica said squeezing the water out of her hair.

"I also enjoy seeing you in your swimsuit" Hershel said getting out of the water after Andy and Derek.

_Chris climbs out of the boat and dusts himself off. _

"I see we're off to a good start" he said walking into the middle of the group. "Jessica I see you've already met Mozart"

"Call me Mo" he said with a smile.

"Anyways these are your fellow teammates and campers. Mason, Delilah, Nikki-"

"Please call me Mickey" she said interrupting Chris.

"as I was saying this is Coraline-"

"call me Cora" a girl around 5'5 with long black hair and icy aqua blue eyes said.

"why don't I just let you all introduce yourselves while I check on our special guests" Chris said walking away.

"I'm Zach" a guy around 5'5 with messy brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Name is Kenny but you can call me Hawkey" a guy around 5'9 with light dark hair and emerald green eyes said.

"I'm Lucy" A girl around 4'8 with blue hair braided down her back said. Her eyes were closed so it was hard to tell what color they were.

"I'm Derek, this is Andy, Jessica and Hershel" Derek said pointing off each person.

"Actually my name is Derek but you can call me Hershel" he said looking over at the girls, mainly Mickey.

"Can we please go inside, its cold out here" Jessica said shivering.

"its ok Mamacita I'll keep you warm" Hershel said wrapping his arm around her waist.

_She looks up at him and pushes him into the water. _

"Told you I was going to push you in if you touched me"

_Camera flicks out and flicks in to a dim room where 12 teens are sitting around the room. _

"Yo Chris why are we here? You said you were giving us a luxury cruise" A guy asked as Chris walked into the room.

"The thing is…I lied. You're actually here to compete in another season of Total Drama Island." Chris said and all the teens groaned.

"great we are stuck on this stupid island for another stupid season" a girl complained, running a hand through her chin length black hair.

"Quick complaining you skinny white girl and or let's see what you get" another girl said for the other side of the room.

"She is not worth it" another girl said, trying to stop her friend from attacking.

"So what's this season about and more importantly am I still on parole?" a guy asked.

"Ok before you all decide to mutiny I am inclined to know that it says in the fine print of your contracts from season 1 that we are allowed to use you in as many seasons as we want."

"curse the fine print"

"so will Chef be serving lunch soon? I'm starving." A guy sitting on a couch said.

"will you all let me explain what the season is!? This season it's going to be returning fan favorites against the actual fans"

"are you serious?"

"very and I heard them talking about how they were going to whip the floors with you and how you are all a bunch of has-beens who are fame crazed and probably don't even remember how to play the game" Chris said lying a bit.

"Are you serious!"

"No way, no freakin' way!"

"we'll just have to show them who's boss then, wont we guys"

"I have to admit she's right"

_Chris walks out of the room as they talk. _

"Tensions are building between the two teams. Who will will; fans or favorites? Well you'll just have to stay tune to find our here on Total Drama Island: Fan Vs. Favs"

**Sorry that those are terrible hints but maybe you can figure out one or two. They'll be in the next part for sure**


	6. Before i continue

**I seriously need some ideas for challenges. I have a few but I need more.**

**To make it worth everyone's wild, if you PM me some great challenges I can guarantee that your character wont go home so quick. **

**And just to let you know I'm making the voting offs fair *puts all the names into a hat* I'm pulling names out of a hat. =D**

**So for immunity on your characters, GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**OH Yeah! They have to be ORIGINAL! NOTHING YOU"VE SEEN ON THE SHOW!!!**

**so no pressure, just that if you dont send my one you're character might end up going home but hey you never know you may get lucky ;)**


	7. Let the Drama Begin

***looking over the ideas* well I asked for originality. Anyways I'm not going to tell you who gets immunity, you'll just have to see for yourselves. **

**Oh yeah don't laugh at the team names. My five year old little brother with ADHD and autism thought them up *he wouldn't leave me alone til I gave in* so I swear that if I hear anyone making fun of them in their reviews I swear their character is O-U-T OUT! I'm not kidding, I don't make threats. I love my brother so I swear one thing and your character is getting the boot*gives you all a warning glare* Although I won't tell you the teams til next chapter I'm giving you all a fair warning.**

**Ok now that I've said what I need to say while I'm deciding who gets immunity here's the next chapter *smiles***

Let the Drama Begin

_Camera zooms onto the dock where the 12 fans are waiting around and getting to know each other._

"So you seriously came from Italy" Derek asked. They were each taking turns talking about themselves. It was Mo's turn.

"yeah, I lived on the streets at the time and my parents wanted a better life for me" Mo said holding his guitar.

Just then Jessica came running down the dock with Andy behind her. Both took a seat next to Derek.

"What did we miss?" Andy asked looking at the group.

"Nothing but introductions" Mason said with a smile.

"Yeah well you wont believe what we just saw" Jessica said excitedly.

"Wow someone seriously spiked Mamacita's coffee" Hershel smirked and Mickey slapped him.

"Be nice" she smiled at him. Hershel smiled back and went back to paying attention.

"we saw the TDI campers! Well some of them actually" Andy said.

"Really? Who?" Cora asked, curious of course.

"One of my favorites! Trent!" Jessica squealed. She was more then excited she was down right hyper.

"oh right!" Derek cheered and high fived her.

"Who else is there?" Mason asked now interested in the conversation.

"It would be easier to say who isn't" Andy admitted. They hadn't really seen the campers that well.

"As long as Owen is there then we should have no problem" Lucy said silently to herself.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"so what's there to know about you" Mo asked Jessica who was sitting next to him.

"I was born in Spain but I moved here when I was 8. My mom is a lawyer, my dad is a judge, my uncle is a police officer, my aunt owns a Spanish restaurant, my cousin Angel is a model for Victoria Secret and my cousin Gabriel is a student at some college to become an architect.

"and you" Mo persuaded. Jessica smiled.

"Have you ever seen girls gone wild"

"Oh hell ya Mamacita a wild girl" Hershel cheered and Mickey slapped him again.

"no but I'm pretty close. I love to go out and party. Just have fun, dance around and sing the night away" Jessica said.

"sounds like me, only I tend to do a lot of flirting instead of dancing" Mickey admitted, tossing her hair back.

"Dang Playboy knows how to work it!" Hershel cheered.

"Playboy!" Mickey said surprised and flattered.

"you get use to it. He gives all the girls nicknames" Jessica said rolling her eyes at Hershel.

"ya damn right I do Mamacita"

"stop calling me Mamacita!"

"should we stop them" Zach asked watching the conflict unfold.

"Nah lets see where this goes" Hawkey said almost amused.

_Chris walks onto the dock and the fans turn to him. _

"Ok you guys before I introduce you to the returning campers I think I should tell you that I heard them talking about you guys" Chris said with a hidden smile in his eyes.

"what kind of things" Delilah asked. They all looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"How that you all were no match for them and you'll all be the firsts to go home" Chris said. "Also they said that you are all a bunch of no knowing, talent-less bunch of wannabe losers."

The fans looked at each other with shocked expressions. None of them could believe that their favorites would say something so low like that.

"I'll give you all some time while I bring them out" Chris smiled and walked away.

_It's silent for a moment. The fans are just staring at each other with shocked expressions. _

"I can't believe that they would say that. There is no way" Cora said, shaking her head in disagreement.

Andy held her hands to her head, it was hurting her all of a sudden.

"Andy are you ok?" Derek asked concerned. She looked at him and nodded with sad eyes.

"there is no way Trent would have said something like that. There is just no way" Jessica said in a disbelieving tone.

"Maybe all of them didn't say that, maybe a few of the ignorant ones" Delilah said not noticing the people standing in the back of the dock.

"Who are you calling ignorant you wanna be know it all" someone said from behind and they all turned to see Courtney standing there with Heather, Noah, Justin, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Eva, Owen, Cody, Leshawna, and Bridgette standing behind her. They all had looks of hate and resentment in their eyes; even Own and Bridgette. What Chris had said must have been true.

"Hey I don't care who you are! You don't have to right to call her a wanna be know it all, you stuck up bitchy prep" Jessica yelled standing up. The others followed her lead and stood up as well.

"Are you speaking to me" Courtney demanded giving Jessica a deathly glare.

"No I'm talking to the empty space in your brain. Of course I'm talking to you, what are you stupid?" Jessica said crossing her arms and returning the glare.

"Burn!" Hershel said laughing.

"Hey shut it doffus" Duncan said in a threatening way.

"Why don't you follow your own instructions" Zach said

Soon all the fans were in a shouting match with the favorites, well except for Jessica and Courtney who were being held back by Mo and Duncan so that they didn't actually start fighting.

Chris watched this conflict from a safe distance. He was laughing so hard it was hard for him to stand.

"Now this is television. Will the Fans and Favorites be able to stand being around each other for these next few weeks? Who will be the first sucker to go home on the Dock of Shame? Your answers and more will be revealed next time on Total Drama Island: Fan vs. Favorites!"


	8. Trust or not to Trust pt 1

***looks at Immunity list* wow most of you are pretty confident that your characters name wont be pulled from the almighty powerful hat. **

**Also I forgot to mention that you can submit ideas for your favorite TDI camper as well! All you have to do is tell me who you want immunity for when you give me the ideas**

**This following challenge I got the idea off of Tool Academy 2 (don't ask, there was nothing on TV and it was raining)**

Trust or Not to Trust pt 1

"Okay campers lets get this game started" Chris said as the campers were getting too tired to yell at each other. "As you all know, two groups compete against each other in challenges and whatever team does not win must send one person from their team home on the dock of Shame where they will never return…ever"

"So what exactly is it we're playing for" Cora asked interrupting him.

"Don't interrupt me!" Chris shouted, making them jump back a bit. "Anyways you all will be playing for a change at 1 million dollars"

All the campers got money signs in their eyes.

"Now for the teams. We were originally going to split up the fans and put them with the favs. But after what the producers saw just now we decided to stick with our original plan of fans vs favs." Chris said.

"So what are the team names for crying out loud" Mason said a little annoyed that Chris was taking his time getting to the point.

"I'm getting there! Anyways for our returning campers we have Trent, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Noah, Cody, Leshawna, Owen, Eva, Bridgette and Justin; the Screaming Toads. For the fans we have Mo, Andy, Hershel, Jessica, Lucy, Hawkey, Cora, Mason, Derek, Delilah and Mickie; the Killer Wasps."

The teams each looked at each other and thought about the bizarre team names.

"For our first challenge, its time to buddy up" Chris snickered. "Boy-girl partners. It's time to see who well you trust your team mates"

_Camera flickers out and flickers into what looks like an obstacle course where the girls are blindfolded while the guys are on the other side of the obstacle course_

"For this challenge the girls must trust their partners to get them across the obstacle safely. Then once across the guys must carry their partners through the forest full of traps to the cabins. First team to have a pair cross the finish line first is safe from tonight's elimination and wins a reward" Chris explained looking directly into the camera.

_Camera zooms over each of the girls_

"Man what have I gotten myself into" Delilah said to herself.

"Hey don't worry Delilah, I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you don't get hurt" Hawkey said into the two way walkie talkie.

"Ok Hawkey" Delilah said reassured and confident.

"Zach I swear if something happens you're in trouble" Lucy said into her ear piece.

"Will you stop worrying. I've got this" Zach said.

"Challengers take your positions, ladies say your last prays" Chris joked as he held a gun into the air.

----

Sorry but I must continue some other time. Just so you know here are the team pairings:

Trent-Gwen

Duncan-Courtney

Justin-Heather

Owen-Leshawna

Noah- Eva **Poor** **Noah XD**

Cody- Bridgette

Mo- Jessica

Hershel- Nikki

Mason- Cora

Derek- Andy

Hawkey- Delilah

Zach- Lucy


	9. Just so you know

Sorry but I wont be able to continue until after thanksgiving break (Dec. 1)

So until then send in more ideas and please tell me what your characters fears are, I have a surprise for the girls ;)

**_HAPPY THANKSGIVING! _**May you all get fat off turkey and stuffing, lol i JK **=P**


	10. author note

I won't be able to continue this story until I get back from Winter Break (Jan. 10) the reason for this is because I have no internet and have been using the computers at school (slow computers I might add) but if I get my internet back before then I'll continue but until then sorry.

Merry Christmas


	11. Trust or not to trust pt 2

**There are going to be times when I'm focused on the fans more then the favorites but that's because we know the TDI campers already so I'm trying to give then fan some spotlight. **

**I am well aware that the last episodes for TDI and TDA are different in Canada and the US with different winners (Gwen and Beth in Canada, Owen and Duncan in US) but I'm going use the winners from the US version (Owen and Duncan) so I don't want to hear a controversy about this and all that**

**For those of you who haven't noticed I can't stand Courtney so yeah I'm going to make sure she suffers throughout this story or at least until she gets voted off XD **

** Trust or not to trust pt 2**

_Camera zooms out of the challenge and zooms into the staff tent. Three teenagers are sitting around and look exhausted. _

"Man this job sucks" a guy around 6'4 with a black crew cut hair and blue eyes said.

"tell me about it. If it wasn't for the fact tat I like this show too much I wouldn't have taken the job" a girl around 5'5 with long orangish-red hair and emerald green eyes said laying down on the grass.

"would you two listen to yourselves. You should be happy that you're even here" another girl who was around 5'7 with chestnut hair tied into a messy bun and blue eyes said.

"oh shut up Jennifer you're the only one who actually signed up to be an intern" the guy said in a tired tone.

"I have to agree with Jay on this one. I mean we're here because they picked someone else and decided to make us interns. You're here because you actually wanted to do this" the girl said.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come on you two lets go watch the challenge. After all it took us a whole day to get it ready"

"don't remind me" Jay groaned as he got up. "Come on Sarah" he said following Jennifer to the challenge.

"hey wait for me!" Sarah called out getting up and running after them.

_Camera turns back to challenge as Chris shots the gun and the girls take off slowly towards the first obstacle. _

"For their first obstacle the girls must crawl through a dirt patch, under the barb wire in order to get to the next obstacle" Chris told the camera as Jessica, Courtney and Eva cautiously made it to the first obstacle with Bridget, Gwen, Delilah, Lucy and Mickie close behind them.

"Don't worry babe you're doing great" Duncan said into the walkie talking as Courtney started climbing under the wire.

"C'mon Jessica all you have to do is climb under some barb wire and avoid getting caught by chef." Mo said into the walkie talkie, looking at Jessica from across the course.

"Easy for you to say" Jessica muttered as she got down to climb under the wire.

"what's the matter rookie, can't take the pressure" Courtney said laughing.

"shove it Courtney" Mickey said as she cut her shoulder on the barb wire.

"yeah you tell her Playboy" Hershel said into the walkie talkie then taking out a pair of binoculars. "Is someone wearing a black lace panties or is that just me" he joked

"Shut up" Mickey said half amused.

"Mickey I swear you're such a slut" Delilah whispered as she got caught up.

"Nah I'm just a flirt" Mickey said and both girls laughed.

"focus Delilah stay focused" Hawkey said into the walkie talkie

"Both you girls need to be quiet. There are some of us that actually want to win this!" Leshawna said.

"Don't worry about them" Owen said.

"oh tension I love it! Like I said the girls needed to dodge Chef's big net in order to get to the next obstacle. Oh Chef" Chris said as Chef appeared from above the ditch and threw it over the girls.

"Hey!" "what's going on?!" "Get this off of me!"

Bridget, Heather, Lucy and Andy were all caught in the net as Courtney, Gwen, Jessica and Cora got out of the barb wire and headed towards the next obstacle. Soon after Leshawna, Delilah, Eva, and Mickey followed them.

"For the next obstacle the girls must grab onto the rope and swing across a deep mud pit before they fall in." Chris told the camera as the girls approached the mud.

"Gwen be careful because-" Trent stopped what he was saying as Gwen unsteadily fell into the mud, pulling Delilah in with her.

"Nice going!" Delilah said getting out of the mud pit and taking off her blindfold.

"Hey don't start with me. I hate this as much as you do" Gwen said also getting out and taking off her blindfold.

"You've been here for 2 seasons already!" Delilah pointed out and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"you really think I like to keep coming back?! I swear I am so over this show" Gwen said walking away.

"did you hear that Hawkey?" Delilah said into her ear piece

"yeah but who knows if that's the truth. I mean she did come in second in Total Drama Island" Hawkey said into the walkie talkie.

"yeah but she totally lost in Total Drama Action" Delilah said as the two got into a conversation about this.

_Camera turns back to challenge where Jessica, and Courtney are holding onto the same rope_

"Let go" Courtney pulled the rope to her.

"No estupida you let go" Jessica pulled the rope to her and they start arguing.

Now all the guys were watching this instead of giving the girls directions.

"my money is on Mamacita" Hershel said using his binoculars to get a better look. Mo smacked him across the head.

"I have to say I agree with him, she does look more athletic then Courtney" Noah admitted and half the guys agreed with them.

"you know what why don't you shut it geek-wad" Duncan said angrily.

Meanwhile back at the course the girls were pretty much clueless about what they needed to do to get across. Leshawna and Eva both fell into the mud while Delilah and Mickey barely got across on their own. Courtney and Jessica had stopped arguing just enough to get across.

"Noah I swear you're going to pay for this" Eva shouted into the ear piece

"for the last obstacle the girls must walk across the stone walk ways or risk falling into the hole full of snakes" Chris said to the camera

_Camera quickly gets a shot of the snakes before turning back to Chris_

"We should say that no animals were hurt in the production of this episode" Chris said.

"hey Cora are you afraid of snakes?" Mason asked looking at the snakes.

"yeah kinda….why" She asked with a hint of fear.

"I was just wondering because the next obstacle is a snake pit" he said as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

"THE NEXT OBSTACLE IS A SNAKE PIT!" Cora screamed which caught the attention of the remaining girls.

"snakes…oh no I'm not going" Cora said as Mickey, Courtney Jessica advanced to the obstacle.

"calm down Cora I'm sure you'll be fine" Mason said trying to calm her down but wasn't succeeding.

"no Mason I'm not going" Cora said sitting down and taking off her blindfold.

"and then there were three" Chris said as ever so carefully the three remaining girls walked on the stone path.

Mickey miscounted a step and was losing her balance.

"oh boy" she muttered to herself as she felt her balance go off aim. Just as she was about to fall in someone grabbed her hand.

"you ok?" Jessica asked. "I swear if this is Courtney I'm letting go"

"don't worry it's just me. Thanks" Mickey said as Jessica helped pull her up.

Courtney was already past the snake pit while they were only half way through.

"Excuse me losers but I've got a challenge to win" Duncan said running over to Courtney and putting her on her back.

"Hustle or bustle it ladies! They're already ahead and going to the finish line." Hershel said.

_Camera turns to Courtney and Duncan as they're running through the forest. _

"we can win this baby" Courtney cheered taking off her blindfold and throwing it into the wind.

"hell yeah!" Duncan said as he dodged the "booby traps" which consisted of a lot of holes in the ground, a few tree trunks and the classic tripping rope.

"we're almost there!"

"don't count on winning just yet" Hershel said running up to them out of nowhere with Mickey on his back. Behind them was Mo and Jessica.

"oh yeah" Duncan said sticking his foot in front of an unexpected Hershel. He fell to the floor with a thump and Mickey was thrown from his back, her head landing on a large rock.

"later losers" Duncan and Courtney laughed as Hershel slowly tried to get to his feet.

"you two ok" Mo asked stopping to help Hershel up.

"yeah just a sprain" Hershel reassured him as Jessica got off Mo's back and ran over to Mickey.

"Oh god" she muttered seeing the huge bump on the back of an unconscious Mickey. "there is no way either or you can go on"

"go on, we'll be ok" Hershel said to the two and with hesitation Jessica got back on Mo's back and they were off.

_Camera turns back to interns who were watching to challenge from a screen tv in the staff trailer _

"Dang this game is getting ugly" Jay said watching as the guys from the fan team went to go help Hershel and Mickey.

"Yeah…maybe it's a good thing we didn't get picked" Sarah said slowly looking at all the contestants and the condition they were in.

"I hope the two win, Duncan and Courtney deserve to lose after what they did" Jennifer said not noticing that Chris was behind her.

"oh come on, it's not like there are any rules. They're just playing the game and I must say that the camera is loving it" Chris said laughing.

Jennifer went a little red in the cheeks. "I guess"

_Camera turns to Duncan and Courtney who are so close to the cabins_

"we're going to win this baby!" Duncan cheered not noticing oddly shaded grass in front of him. Before he knew it both he and Courtney had fallen into a deep hole.

"oh come on!" Courtney shouted as Mo and Jessica caught up and looked down.

Jessica just started to laugh while Mo just smirked.

"what goes around comes around as they say" Mo said as Jessica put her arms around his neck to prevent herself from falling off while she was still laughing.

"yeah yeah just get us out" Duncan said looking up at the two.

"oh we will, after we win" Mo said as he took off running to the cabins.

He ran through the white ribbon that was hanging between the two cabins and set Jessica down.

"The Killer Wasps win!" Chris said over the intercom.

"Yeah I knew they could do it…ow!" Hershel said as Derek and Hawkey helped him to the cabins and Mason carried Mickey on his back. Behind them were the sad and angered Screaming Toads.

Chris came out of nowhere and walked up to the two teams. "this means that the Killer Wasps are safe from tonight's campfire ceremony and not only that but win a surround sound system stereo, hi def TV and DVD player for their cabin" Chris managed to say before they cheered. "This also means that tonight someone is going home on the dock of shame" He said looking at the Screaming Toads.

**And that's all for right now! Which TDI favorite is going home? You'll just have to wait and see. XP**


	12. Trust or not to Trust pt 3

**Ok people this is the last part to this chapter *fireworks* anyways you can still send in ideas for challenges**

**A slight memo- I didn't have my cable when the showed the last episodes of TDA so I'm not really sure if Owen returned or not. I know who won because I watched on YouTube but I didn't see if Owen ever came back so don't badger me about it. **

**And on another note I'm probably not going to advance and start pairing up that fans just yet because as we all know they wont win every challenge sadly. But I will try and drop hints as too who will be paired up**

Trust or not to trust pt 3

_Camera flickers to the Killer Wasps' cabin that night_

" I cant believe that we won" Hawkey said still in disbelief.

"technically we didn't, Mo and Jessica did" Derek shouted over the music.

The Wasps were celebrating their victory with a party using all the stuff they had won.

"where are Mo and Mamacita anyways?" Hershel asked elevating his bandaged up leg.

_Camera turns to Jessica who is outside looking up at the moon_

"I cant believe it, we actually beat those son of a-" Jessica thought before a noise interrupted her.

"what are you dong out here?" Jessica turned to see Mo standing behind her.

"Just came out here for some peace" she said although you could here the music blaring through the walls.

Mo smiled and sat down beside her. It was quiet for a moment.

"so what are _you_ doing out here" Jessica asked looking at him.

"I came to see if you were ok" Mo admitted looking down at her.

"really?" she sounded surprised but flattered as well.

Mo felt her thigh bump his and he smiled.

"yeah" he said softly. Jessica smiled as well

"that's nice to know, thanks"

"no problem" he said as he felt himself get closer to her.

"Hey you guys we're going to play strip poker and-" Hawkey and Zach said coming out. They stopped when they saw how close Jessica and Mo were. She quickly got up and walked in.

"sounds like fun" Jessica said as Mo glared at the two.

"sorry dude" Zach said as they hurried back inside. Mo rolled his eyes and followed them in.

_Camera zooms to the campfire ceremony_

"Wow I must say I am a bit disappointed in you guys. You each have been here for at least a season" Chris said looking at the twelve campers. "Anyways as you know whoever doesn't get a marshmallow will be sent home on the dock of shame where as losing your chance at a million dollars and being the first loser of the season" Chris reminded them. "And you can never come back….ever"

"you keep saying that but every season someone comes back!" Heather pointed out in her snobby attitude.

"name one example"

"how about when Izzy returned for a second time in both seasons" Gwen pointed out.

"And Eva returned in Season one" Trent

"and Owen returned in season two" Duncan

"I said one example! Anyways the marshmallows go to Owen, Gwen, Eva, Heather, Noah, Trent, Leshawna, Justin, Bridget, and Cody." Chris said tossing the marshmallows to those that received them. The ones without marshmallows were Courtney and Duncan. "the last marshmallow goes to……Courtney" The last marshmallow was tossed to Courtney.

"What?! What do you mean I'm first one voted off!" Duncan demanded.

"sorry dude but you did lose it for your team. Now if you could be so kind to go down the Dock of Shame I've got lobster waiting for me" Chris said as Duncan walked down the dock.

"don't worry baby you'll be avenged!" Courtney shouted as the boat couldn't be seen any longer.

_Camera turns back to the Killer Wasps cabin_

"Using Zach outta be illegal" Mickey said disappointed and upset. "When you said strip poker I didn't think you meant literally.

It was the guys, Hershel, Zach, Hawkey and Mason, against the girls, Mickey, Jessica and Delilah. Cora and Andy were watching a movie while Mo and Derek were in a corner talking. Lucy was already asleep in bed.

"I'm out" Jessica said putting her hand on the table. Although the guys were shirtless the girls were down to their bras and panties.

"Mamacita is no fun, how about you Playboy? Are you willing to risk it" Hershel teases Mickey who flashed him a sexy, flirty smile.

"definitely" she said.

"what about you Delilah" Mason asked.

"sorry guys but I stop strictly at the bra and panties." Delilah said gathering her clothes and leaving to go to the girl's room in the cabin.

"ok Mickey show us your hand" Zach said with a smirk. Mickey revealed her hand to have a pair of 8's and a pair of 9's. Zach laughed and put his hand down to show a royal flush.

"take off the bra Playboy" Hershel cheered.

"why don't you take it off for me" Mickey said in a sexy tone. The guys all erupted into laughter.

"my pleasure" Hershel said as he limped over to her.

"Hey Zach what's that you have in your sleeve" a now dressed Jessica asked pulling on Zach's sleeve. A bunch of cards spilled out onto the floor. "You cheated!?!"

"he what!?" Mickey shouted pulling away from Hershel. The two glared at him.

"um…I think I'll go for a jog" Zach said nervously, taking off running out of the cabin. Everyone grew quiet for a second.

"so who's in the mood for Spin the Bottle?" Hershel asked with a grin on his face.

**That's all for this chapter. Stupid hat, you were suppose to pick Courtney**

**Hat: ='(**

**Aw I'm sorry! Anyways I don't know anything about Poker that's why I didn't extend it so far. Who's leaving next time? You just have to wait and see. **


	13. To Have or to Have Not Pt 1

**Sorry I haven't continued in a while, school has been taking up all my time. **

_To Have or to Have Not pt 1_

_**Last time on Total Drama Island: Fans vs. Favs. **_

_**The two teams came face to face and, with the help of Chris, became heated foes. On their first challenge the girls had to get past a series of obstacles to get to the guys. Although Duncan and Courtney were in the lead it was Mo and Jessica who won it for their team. At the campfire ceremony it was Duncan who was sent home on the dock of shame. Who will go home next? **_

_Camera zooms into the mess hall_

Everyone lined up in the mess hall to receive a brownish type of food from Chef.

"I think it blinked at me" Delilah complained looking at her food in disgust.

"get use to it, this is all we're going to be served probably" Manson said taking a spoonful and swallowing it followed by a long chug of water.

"ew" was all Cora said staring at the plate.

"Where are Mo and Jessica?" Hershel asked putting down his crutches and sitting next to Manson.

"Mo decided to sleep in" Zach said playing with his food.

"Same with Jessica" Delilah replied pushing her tray away. On the other table the Screaming Toads were talking strategy.

"We need to come together as a team or else they will keep winning challenges" Heather said pounding her fist into the table. Some nodded in agreement while others rolled their eyes. "we need to form an alliance"

"Heather no matter how bad we get our asses handed to us, most of us will never form an alliance with you" Gwen said and the two glared each other down.

"Gwen is right. You are too crazy to be in an alliance with" Leshawna said backing up her girl.

At that moment Chris walked into the room with his stupid grin on his face.

"Good morning campers" Chris said and everyone looked at him with tired expressions. "Today the producers and I thought it would be nice to see you all bond. So for today's challenge we're going to play a little game. Campers head outside!"

_Camera zooms into the girl's side of the Killer Wasps where Jessica is sound asleep, enjoying her dream_

Jessica stirs in her bed and holds onto her pillow. "No not there….*sigh* oh yeah that's good. *giggles* oh you are one bad boy…oh that feels so good"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Jessica groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Go away!" she shouted holding the pillow over her head.

"Jessica wake up!" Mo yelled form the other side of the door. Jessica sat up in bed and walked to the door.

"What is it Mo?" she asked looking up at Mo.

"Um…" he had forgotten what he was going too say when he saw Jessica in her pajamas.

"If you're not going to say anything I'm going back to bed" Jessica said closing the door.

"Wait, I can't find the others. I think we're late for the challenge" Mo said finally coming to his senses.

"So?" Jessica yawned and looked at him tiredly.

"So, if our team loses then they'll have a reason to vote us off!" Mo said taking her arms and shaking her.

"ok wait a minute. Let me get changed" she said breaking free from Mo and rushing into the cabin.

"Hurry up we don't have-" Mo started but Jessica appeared fully dressed before he could finish.

"Dude you so don't wanna go there. But come on before we lose and get voted off" Jessica said running off towards the mess hall.

**Sorry that was short but I can't continue right now. But this will give you time to guess what the challenge might be XD**


End file.
